


Одурачь меня

by ririn (Ririn_Katrin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST, Влюбленность, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririn_Katrin/pseuds/ririn
Summary: Одурачь меня... дважды.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9





	Одурачь меня

Экран загорается входящим.

Всё же не зря говорят, что быть умным, значит вовремя прикинуться дураком. Поэтому он прикидывается, что вовсе не видел сообщений — был слишком занят домашним заданием по английскому. Прикидывается, что совсем не слышал входящих звонков — телефон лежал в сумке, пока он отрабатывал блок на тренировке.  
У него вообще телефон в вечном беззвучном режиме.  
Экран загорается входящим; от стен отзывается стандартная мелодия, напоминающая заставку из Марио.  
Цукишима смотрит на экран, отсчитывая про себя секунды. На двенадцатой хочется сбросить звонок. На двадцать первой проорать в динамик, чтобы на этот номер телефона больше никто никогда не звонил. На тридцатой — мелодия замолкает.  
Экран гаснет.  
Сердечный ритм приходит в норму следом.

Цукишима почти никогда не отвечает на его звонки.  
Не потому что не хочет.  
А потому что ответить — всё равно что прыгнуть в огромную мясорубку. Схватить оголённый провод, стоя по щиколотку в воде. Всё равно что шагнуть за ограничительную линию, слыша гудок приближающегося поезда.  
Ответить на его звонок — самый искушённый способ самоубийства.  
Ведь это значит услышать его голос. Значит, снова выслушивать вопросы, которые никаким боком Куроо не должны касаться. Значит снова начать сомневаться.  
Сомневаться по большей части в себе, естественно. В том, что с головой у него всё в порядке. Хотя вряд ли томография сможет выявить нарушения. И уж точно вряд ли какой-нибудь врач сможет объяснить, почему Цукишима даже смотреть в сторону Куроо не может, чтобы при этом в ушах не звенело.  
Благо, этот придурок живёт в Токио.  
Благо, не приходится видеть его рожу каждый день.  
Ведь если бы, как ему самому кажется, если бы он видел Куроо чуть чаще, чем раз в несколько месяцев, было бы невозможно справиться. Такая вот задачка. Не с одной, а сразу c тремя звёздочками. Повышенный до верхушки Токио Скайтри уровень сложности.

Экран загорается входящим.

В этот раз сердце сбивается всего на мгновение. На то мгновение, когда секундная стрелка замирает, а мир замедляется перед лобовым столкновением. На экране высвечивается «Ямагучи» и причина вспотевших ладоней кажется уже в том, что слишком сильно работает кондиционер. В комнате действительно невыносимо душно.  
Цукишима отвечает на звонок, а за секунду до — улыбается.  
Ведь это реально смешно.  
То, как сердце подпрыгивает к глотке, а потом, ухнув, падает в желудок, а в голове срабатывают аварийные датчики, когда он видит номер — заученный почти наизусть — и проглатывает все язвительные слова (и обычные тоже), зная, что Куроо снова сморозит что-то, от чего кровь будет кипеть, смешно.  
Просто оборжаться можно.  
Ямагучи молчит, потом зовёт по имени и Цукишима кусает изнутри щёку.  
Ну взгляните на это посмешище, думал о капитане Некомы, пока Ямагучи рассказывал о чём-то, возможно даже важном, а теперь понятия не имеет, какой вопрос ему задали.  
— Прости, связь… Не очень, плохо слышно. Что ты сказал?  
— Я спросил, читал ли ты сообщение от Хинаты.  
— Нет. С чего бы ему вообще мне писать.  
— Ему написал Кенма, которому сказал Куроо, что тот поговорил с тренером…  
— Куроо?  
Оказывается, если произнести его имя вслух, кончик языка будет горчить.  
— Ну, капитан Некома.  
«Да я уж, блять, знаю».  
— Так вот, у нас в следующем месяце игра с ними.  
Цукишима тянет что-то невнятное. Ямагучи такой ответ вполне устраивает, поэтому он продолжает болтать, как ни в чём ни бывало. Будто из них двоих только Цукишима почувствовал это мелкое землетрясение, отдающееся вибрацией в грудной клетке.

День, когда они должны встретиться в товарищеском матче, обведён красным дважды. И хотя Цукишима искренне считает, что красный — всего лишь цвет, привлекающий внимание, каждый раз, когда взгляд цепляется за отмеченную дату, всё нутро сводит в предупреждении: «Берегись! Беги! И не смей оглядываться!»  
Цукишима не очень выносливый. Он ненавидит бегать, но делает, что по силам: старательно не оглядывается на календарь. Смотрит в учебник по математике, закрыв уши руками, будто это может помочь заглушить мысли.

А потом экран загорается входящим.

Сердце, не ожидавшее подставы, глухо стукается о рёбра с такой силой, что на мгновение тело охватывает странное чувство, которое легко спутать с испугом.  
Хотя, если хорошенько подумать, Цукишиме действительно страшно. Страшно потому что он, уверенный в собственной непоколебимости, несколько секунд смотрит в экран телефона, одними губами проговаривая номер. Восемь, один, три. Четыре-ноль-девять. Три, два. Семь…  
Торопливо нажимает на кнопку принятия вызова, чтобы уж точно не передумать.  
— Алло?  
Сердце снова ускоряется, наполняя душу мерцающим ощущением счастья, хотя особых причин на это нет. Это всего-навсего голос Куроо. Просто одно-единственное слово его голосом.  
— Чего названиваешь?  
— О! — Голос в телефонной трубке звучит довольно и Цукишима, закрыв глаза, представляет, как рот Куроо расплывается в усмешке. Выходит чересчур реально, а голос продолжает: — Я уж подумал, что ты меня игнорируешь.  
— Этим и занимаюсь вообще-то.  
И он не должен, когда слышит смешок Куроо и очень долгий вздох в ответ, правда не должен, но всё же улыбается.  
Он улыбается, пока на грудную клетку будто сыпется щебень с каждым новым, шипящим в динамике словом. Через пять минут разговора даже вдохнуть удаётся с трудом и тяжесть, проникая глубоко внутрь, превращается в невыносимую горечь. В сожаление. В сомнение.  
Как-то так получается, что Куроо, кроме сомнений в собственном благоразумии, в жизнь ничего не привносит.  
Когда они прощаются, Цукишима ощущает себя погребённым заживо под огромным слоем мелких камней, раздробивших, кажется, все кости.  
Странно, что это не больно. Просто непонятно, что с этой тяжестью, собственно, делать. Как её с себя теперь сбросить.

Не поймите неправильно: он вовсе не влюблён в Куроо Тецуро.

Просто ему не нравится разница. Ему не нравится, что Куроо не ведётся на уловки и словечки, не обижается и не бесится. Ему не нравится, что человек, повёрнутый на волейболе, и собравший вокруг себя настолько же повёрнутую компашку, решил, что Цукишима тоже впишется. Ведь сам Цукишима себя странным не считает. Им бы больше подошёл Хината. Или Кагеяма. В общем, кто-то, кому прилетело в детстве волейбольным мячом в голову и вышибло все мозги.  
Он же совсем не такой.  
Правда. Совсем.  
Но Куроо странным образом переворачивал всё, что мог, с ног на голову и выворачивал наизнанку. Менял все правила прямо по ходу этой странной игры. И с каждым разом, стоило принять те самые правила, становилось всё интереснее.  
К тому же, обыграть Куроо — задача почти невыполнимая. А ещё у него бывает такой взгляд, от которого подгибаются колени. Серьёзно, почему все, кто заслуживают этот взгляд, просто не сдаются, положив голову на плаху, Цукишима искренне не понимает. И почему ему хочется подчиниться этому взгляду — тоже.  
Возможно, он просто идиот, который с удовольствием ведётся на провокации Куроо.

Не поймите неправильно…

Игра назначена на пятницу, но уже во вторник количество разговоров о Некома увеличивается вдвое.  
Больше всего болтает, конечно, Хината, а Кагеяма готов ему башку свернуть, лишь бы тот перестал тратить энергию на бесполезное скакание по залу.  
Цукишима сидит возле стены, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица Кагеямы с равнодушного на раздражённое, как выступают скулы, когда он слишком сильно сжимает челюсть и раздуваются ноздри от тяжёлого дыхания. Он тянет руку к взбудораженному и потому потерявшему концентрацию Хинате, кладёт ладонь на макушку и смотрит сверху-вниз.  
Цукишима дёргает бровью, делая глоток из бутылки, а потом замирает.  
То движение было почти незаметным, но Цукишима всегда умел подмечать детали. У него такая роль, как центрального блокирующего: быть внимательным.  
И то, как на мгновение Кагеяма зарылся в рыжие волосы пальцами, сжимая их на затылке, а потом провёл ладонью, чтобы нарочно коснуться шеи, Цукишима не мог не заметить.  
Что ж, эти тряпки нашли друг друга.  
Счастье-то какое.  
Цукишима хмыкает, проводит ладонью по волосам и на секунду воображение рисует довольную ухмылку и расплавленная бронзу, спрятанную в радужке прищуренных глаз.   
Мурашки бегут с первого позвонка до седьмого и пульс вмиг учащается.

Не поймите неправильно, он вовсе не…

Когда наступает пятница, решимость надрать зад Куроо на игровой площадке испаряется. Хочется остаться дома. Выдумать хотя бы одну убедительную причину не участвовать в матче, отключить телефон, а потом сказать, что всё перепутал.  
Ему, конечно, никто не поверит. Особенно Ямагучи, пусть он и не будет задавать лишних вопросов, если его попросить не спрашивать ни о чём. Такой вот уж у него лучший друг: будет ждать, пока Цукишима придёт и расскажет всё сам.

Хочется развернуться и бежать не оборачиваясь, ровно до того момента, пока перед глазами не начинает маячить табличка с названием их школы.  
Истина в том, что он смог бы придумать причину — если бы действительно хотел избежать этой встречи, смог бы.  
Растущее чувство внутри, на которое трудно не обращать внимания, всё больше напоминает волнующееся море. Оно не опасно, если следить внимательно, если не нырять с головой.  
Все веские, рациональные доводы — это волнорезы.  
Они крошат дурацкие мысли, закрадывающиеся в голову, оставляя после себя только части. Так что Цукишима пытается убедить себя, что ему нечего опасаться.

Чужой голос впивается остриём в спину — прямо между лопаток.  
— Эй, Цукки, привет.  
Приходится сжать лямку сумки сильнее и обернуться. Натянуть на лицо ухмылку, окинуть взглядом с ног до головы. Так, чтобы лишний раз убедиться — ничего в этом человеке особенного.  
Цукишима лишь в очередной раз убеждается — посмотреть в эти глаза без звона в ушах невозможно.  
Рациональные доводы нихрена не работают.  
— О, вы уже приехали.  
Куроо делает пару шагов навстречу и хочется рефлекторно отшатнуться от мощной ауры. Сам Куроо про свою ауру, видимо, не в курсе, потому протягивает ладонь и произносит, улыбаясь:  
— Скучал по мне?  
Почему даже простые фразы имеют столь странную силу, Цукишима обязательно должен понять. Как так выходит, что Куроо словно хватает его за шкирку и сначала — лицом о дверной косяк, а затем — головой в раковину, наполненную холодной водой, с помощью этих слов, он обязательно должен понять.  
Иначе ему не жить.   
Сейчас не до раздумий, так что Цукишима убеждает себя, что кожа горит не от прикосновения, а от раздражения. Куроо продолжает сжимать руку, видимо, ожидая хоть какого-нибудь ответа, и ладонь прожигает почти до костей.  
Хината вместе с Кагеямой появляются посреди этого немого представления как раз вовремя — отвечать не приходится.  
Те двое тоже друг от друга почти отпрыгивают. Цукишима поправляет очки, делая вид, что не заметил, как они держались за руки, пряча собственные ладони в карманы пиджака. Этим придуркам стоит быть осторожней, но видимо, мозг совсем затопило эндорфинами.  
Куроо тоже их замечает и улыбается. Называет странной парочкой, имея в виду, скорее их странную быструю, но Хината всё равно густо краснеет, а Кагеяма хмурится.  
Куроо поднимает ладонь в приветственном жесте.   
Не протягивает, блять, не протягивает.  
Цукишима считает, что сейчас ему лучше свалить. Стоит сделать шаг назад, Куроо кидает на него короткий взгляд прищуренных глаз. Что-то произносит одними губами.  
Это, уверен Цукишима, очередная чушь.

Пространство кажется смазанным пятном — он почти бежит в неизвестно каком направлении. Почти, потому что если он действительно побежит, это будет значить, что он пытается спрятаться. Что ему не по себе. Что ему страшно. Это вовсе не так, просто нужно прийти в себя, выгнать из головы тот взгляд и вопрос.  
Ладонь продолжает гореть, а сердце прилипает к глотке и, кажется, он готов его выблевать.  
«Скучал по мне?»  
Его реально тошнит.  
Цукишима, резко свернув, открывает дверь в туалет и склоняется над раковиной, схватившись пальцами за ручку крана — но изо рта вырывается только шумный выдох. Он поднимает взгляд, сжимает челюсть и некоторое время смотрит на своё отражение.  
Как только паника отступает, Цукишима умывает лицо холодной водой и тихо выругивается.  
Да как это вообще называется?

Он заходит в раздевалку, когда остальная часть команды уже в сборе; Хината недовольно бурчит себе под нос что-то про опоздание, а Ямагучи начинает с ним спорить — чтобы успокоить обоих достаточно взгляда.  
Его никогда не волновали правила приличия и нормы, но сейчас он переодевается в спортивную форму одним из первых. И правда ведь — опаздывать невежливо.  
— Цукишима, Ямагучи, раз переоделись, марш разминаться.  
Голос капитана бьёт по темечку осознанием, Цукишима жмурит глаза и недовольно произносит:  
— Да, капитан.  
Когда они выходят в зал, Некома отрабатывают подачи, выстроившись в некое подобие очереди.  
Цукишима обводит присутствующих взглядом и останавливается, когда замечает Куроо. Тот, подперев плечом стену, о чём-то разговаривает с тренером.  
И, возможно, у Куроо есть ещё пара глаз на затылке, потому что через несколько секунд он оборачивается. Стоит их взглядам встретиться, Цукишима тут же обращает своё внимание на мяч, продолжая распасовку.

Почти всю разминку не покидает чувство, что его сверлят взглядом, но проверить правдивость своих ощущений Цукишима не решается.  
Скорее всего, ему лишь кажется. Скорее всего, он себе выдумал чёрт знает что.  
Но когда терпение кончается, а затылок продолжает жечь от чужого взгляда, он снова смотрит на соседнюю половину площадки. Сердце тут же разгоняется, разливая жар по телу.  
Наверное, ему правда стоило быть на скамейке запасных сегодня.  
С ним определённо что-то не так.  
Потому что пока Куроо разминается, растягивая мышцы — он делает что-то такое с сердцем, отчего у Цукишимы всё сводит под рёбрами.  
Он делает что-то с его сердцем, когда сосредоточенно смотрит куда-то перед собой. Когда отрабатывает подачу. Приём. Блок. Будто сердце Цукишимы у Куроо в руках вместо мяча.  
Он прикладывает ладонь к груди и медленно выдыхает. Так долго, что лёгкие сжимаются до болезненного спазма. Так долго, что голова начинает немного идти кругом.  
Хорошо, что остальная часть команды взбалмошной стаей воронов вываливается на площадку и можно переключить своё внимание на них. Можно выдать пару колких замечаний и ударить по мячу, не смотря на другую сторону площадки.

Но счастье было недолгим.

Да и было ли то чувство счастьем или простым облегчением, понять трудно. Цукишима не разбирается в таких тонкостях. Ему это и не особо интересно.

Когда Цукишима занимает место под сеткой в центре, а Куроо напротив — в голове срывает все рупоры. Пульс разгоняется, дыхание учащается.  
Куроо смотрит прямо в глаза. Быстро облизывает губы и говорит:  
— Хорошей игры, Цукки.  
Звучит свисток, обозначающий первую подачу.  
Сколько длился первый сет — минут десять, максимум пятнадцать, но эти минуты показались бесконечным кругом ада.  
К концу второго сета Цукишима чувствует себя выжатым, как лимон. К концу второго сета — место встречи изменить нельзя — их снова разделяет двадцать сантиметров и сетка. Куроо тоже тяжело дышит и его кожа блестит от пота.  
Откуда у него только остались силы так ехидно улыбаться, думает Цукишима, готовый рухнуть на пол.  
Хорошо, что игра помогает сконцентрироваться, плохо, что сейчас он должен сконцентрироваться на Куроо. Приходится внимательней вглядываться в детали. Изучать все движения. Анализировать.  
Да, у Карасуно шанс отыграться один к ста, но Кагеяма и Хината шкуру с него спустят, если он хотя бы не сделает вид, что пытался.   
Тем более, заблокировать Куроо — целый квест.  
Если получится, будет повод его задеть. Словом, взглядом, хоть как-нибудь. Если получится, у Цукишимы будет возможность отыграться вне игровой площадки.  
Мяч летит в сторону Куроо и Цукишима готовится: ему нужно лишь понять, какой удар ждать.  
Взгляд в упор заставляет поёжиться.  
Чёрт.  
Нельзя поддаваться этим глазам сейчас, нужно быстрее оказаться выше сетки, чтобы коснуться мяча хотя бы кончиками пальцев…  
Куроо улыбается — эта улыбка больше походит на молчаливое издевательство — и сбрасывает мяч.  
Тот падает прямо за спиной Цукишимы и с глухим стуком катится по полу.  
Игра окончена.  
Победитель — старшая школа Некома.  
— Прости, Цукки, похоже ты слишком на меня засмотрелся.  
Чёрт.  
Чёрт!  
— Какую-то хрень несёшь… — бросает Цукишима прежде, чем отвернуться.  
Он уходит с площадки, не слыша ничего, кроме биения собственного сердца.

Что ж этому придурку всё неймётся? Что ему надо?  
И как он с такой легкостью смог всех одурачить?

Ямагучи выполняет роль звука на фоне, пока Цукишима пытается успокоиться и выкинуть из головы слова Куроо и сотню вопросов, которые за этими словами следуют. Ну, знаете, что-то вроде работающего радио или телевизора, пока ты занят своими делами. Ямагучи, конечно, не просто фон, но вряд ли он сможет как-то помочь разобраться.

— Мы договорились пойти поужинать с ребятами, надеюсь, вы тоже пойдёте.  
Голос Даичи выталкивает из раздумий, заглушая даже голос Ямагучи в правом ухе.  
— Сейчас?!  
Хината снова скачет попрыгунчиком по всей раздевалке и Кагеяма хватает его за локоть. Одним взглядом говорит: «успокойся, а?»  
— Отказаться не вариант?  
Несколько пар глаз смотрят на Кагеяму в упор. Цукишима ухмыляется, но все же тихо радуется, что ему не пришлось задавать тот же вопрос самому.  
Хината хлопает Кагеяму по спине. Говорит:  
— Не дрейфь, Кагеяма, я буду говорить вместо тебя. Знаю, ты хочешь задать Кенме несколько вопросов.  
— Не думаю, — говорит Сугавара, мягко улыбаясь, — что это будет вежливо. Считайте, что это мероприятие в добровольно-принудительном порядке.  
Цукишима тихо цокает языком и, извинившись, открывает дверь раздевалки. Ямагучи, торопливо покидав вещи в сумку, идёт следом.  
Тонкая полоса яркого света, делящая пространство надвое, мешает сразу заметить, что возле выхода на улицу стоят двое.  
Цукишима щурится, пытаясь всмотреться.  
Куроо, наклонившись очень (слишком) близко к Кенме, с увлечением комментирует его игру в приставку. Кенма что-то отвечает, но с такого расстояния не расслышать.  
Сердце сбивается, вязкая злость заполняет лёгкие.  
Надо вдохнуть. Надо сделать хотя бы шаг.  
Успокоить сердце, унять зудящее желание швырнуть обоих о стенку, и себя — следом.  
Какого хрена он вообще злится?  
Ему же должно быть абсолютно по барабану.  
Ямагучи поправляет заевший замок на сумке, не обращая ни на кого внимания, но Цукишима все равно всеми силами пытается сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица.  
Куроо убирает прядь волос Кенмы за ухо и тот поворачивает голову — они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, а потом Куроо отстраняется. Кенма снова пялится в приставку.  
От стен глухо отдаются звуки выстрелов.  
Цукишиме кажется, что в него тоже попали. Прицельным выстрелом в упор, прямо в голову.

Не поймите неправильно, но кажется он…

Куроо замечает его. Улыбается.

… действительно влюблён в Куроо Тецуро.

Осознание, больше похожее на удар битой под дых, не оставляет места в голове чему-нибудь ещё. Цукишима смотрит в ответ на Куроо в упор, идя навстречу. Задевает его плечом, потому что тот даже не думает отойти в сторону.

Спустя пару часов Цукишима сидит на кровати и вертит телефон в руках, думая, стоит ли позвонить Даичи, а лучше Сугаваре и сказать, что он просто не сможет прийти. У него семейные дела. Обстоятельства непреодолимой силы.  
Телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении.  
Цукишима смотрит в экран, закусив губу и резко ударяет стену кулаком.  
Чёрт бы побрал этого манипулятора.

Возле входа в кафе слишком шумно. Слишком много людей, среди которых Цукишиме не хочется находиться. Он перечитывает сообщение и странное волнение снова одолевает его.  
Зайдя внутрь, слышит несколько удивлённый возгласов. Различает среди них голос Ямагучи.  
Сугавара провожает его к столику и Куроо поднимает руку, приглашая сесть напротив. Ямагучи садится справа от Цукишимы, поближе к трио, состоящему из Кенмы, Хинаты и Кагеямы. Последнему, судя по всему, тоже не совсем комфортно. Пока Хината и Кенма склонились над приставкой, он лишь задумчиво пялился в тарелку с едой, явно недовольный тем фактом, что Хината обращает внимание не на него.  
На секунду голову посещает мысль, что он слишком часто зацикливает своё внимание на этих двоих.  
— Пришёл-таки, — Куроо подпирает подбородок ладонью и, не обращая внимания ни на кого другого, смотрит на Цукишиму, широко улыбаясь.  
Новая встреча глазами заканчивается накатывающим чувством паники.   
Мурашки бегут по спине и волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
Единственная мысль вертится, как пластинка:  
«Надо попросить закрыть форточку».

Просто есть такие люди, почти синоним к слову «хаос». Люди, которые не спрашивая, врываются в твой мир. Не думают о правилах приличия — вламываются, даже не постучав.  
Причём у них самих в той комнате, называемой личным пространством, идеальный порядок. Все чётко и ровно. Только попробуй хоть к чему-нибудь прикоснуться без разрешения — пальцев лишишься. И это в лучшем случае.  
Особенно таким людям не нравится, когда трогают их самих. Никогда ни о чем не расскажут, если это немного глубже, чем третий слой брони, состоящей из отрепетированных, отработанных диалогов на удобные темы.  
А дальше красный предупреждающий знак: не лезь — убьет.  
Цукишима уверен, что Куроо как раз из таких. Из тех, кто любит хаос, когда он происходит у других. Он тот, кто любит этот хаос учинять, а потом наблюдать со стороны. Тот, кто обязательно снесёт тебе голову, если попытаешься залезть к нему в душу.  
Цукишима привык считать себя самоубийцей, но сейчас это скорее глупое, почти детское любопытство. Вопрос «а что, если», непременно требующий ответа.  
Вдруг Цукишима чувствует прикосновение к своей щиколотке. И хотя от этого прикосновения его всего передергивает, он лишь поднимает голову и смотрит на Куроо. Тот смотрит в ответ и ведёт ступней вверх по икре, задирая штанину.  
Пока устраивает в душе Цукишимы хаос, а у самого лицо ничего не выражает, кроме любопытства.  
Для Куроо, уверен Цукишима, всё это кажется дурачеством.  
Ему весело.  
Ему чертовски интересно что будет дальше.  
А дальше всё просто — Цукишима вытягивает ногу и кладёт её на стул, между развёденных коленей Куроо, а потом двигает немного вбок, чтобы коснуться бедра.  
Чтобы Куроо мог почувствовать его движение.  
И это работает. Куроо тут же немного отодвигается и смотрит вниз. Сжимает в руках палочки, а потом поднимает на Цукишиму недоумевающий взгляд.  
Они смотрят друг на друга и эмоции переходят от одного конца спектра к другому.  
Кто-то обязательно должен сдаться первым.  
Всё внезапно заканчивается, когда Кагеяма и Хината собираются уходить. А вместе с ними собирается уходить и Кенма.  
Куроо отодвигается сильнее и ножки стула скрипят по деревянному полу. Цукишима уставляется в давно остывший рис и хватает кусок свинины палочками. Взглядывает исподлобья, когда Кенма наклоняется к Куроо, чтобы тихо сказать:  
— Меня Хината и Кагеяма проводят. Так что я пойду.  
— Да, — отвечает Куроо. — Напиши, как доберёшься.  
Кенма недовольно вздыхает, бормочет что-то о гиперопеке и о том, что за мамочку у них в команде вроде как отвечает Яку. Прежде, чем уйти, касается плеча Куроо и проводит пальцами по спине.  
Рука Цукишимы непроизвольно дёргается в желании сделать нечто подобное. Провести по плечу пальцами. Наклониться ближе. Говорить почти на ухо.  
Это кажется полной ненормальщиной, но не подлежит контролю.  
Хината хихикает и толкает Кенму плечом, а Кагеяма кидает на него хмурый взгляд. Затем смотрит на Кенму так, словно пытается лазером выстрелить из глаз.  
И, кажется, Цукишима впервые его так хорошо понимает.

После ухода троих человек становится значительно тише. Даже слышно, как гремит на кухне посуда. Как официант передаёт заказ с десятого столика. Как звякают бокалы с алкоголем за столом, где сидят учителя с тренерами.  
— Ты ещё не собираешься домой, Цукки?  
Голос Ямагучи звучит будто внутри головы и Цукишима вздрагивает. Нечего Ямагучи в его голове делать. Там и так не осталось ничего, кроме Куроо и тестов по английскому. Причём тесты удачно отодвигались на задний план, чего прежде никогда не случалось.  
— Да, скоро иду. — Цукишима кидает взгляд на притихшего Куроо. — Но мы тут ещё поболтаем, наверное. Если капитан Куроо не против, конечно.  
А капитан, тот самый капитан, который покоя ему не давал несколько месяцев своими звонками, извечными расспросами, короткими разговорами из-за которых потом до утра не спалось, смотрит так, будто в первый раз Цукишиму видит.  
Всему этому напускному равнодушию не верится.

— Чего ты добиваешься?  
Спрашивать о таком странно, когда это ты — загнанный в угол. Это ты — с испуганным взглядом и бешено стучащим сердцем. Раненая пташка. Странно такое спрашивать, когда кот, выдернув своими когтями перья, теперь смотрит на тебя и облизывается.  
К удивлению Цукишимы, Куроо внезапно отводит взгляд и улыбается. Жуёт губу, раздирая зубами кожу до крови. И ничего, совсем ничего не отвечает на этот глупый вопрос.  
— Мне, вообще-то, тоже пора. — Куроо резко хватает куртку, лежащую до этого на соседнем стуле, и накидывает на плечи. — Увидимся, Цукки.

Цукишима смотрит перед собой, на место, где меньше минуты назад сидел Куроо, а потом резко срывается с места.

Чёрта с два он всё оставит по-прежнему.

Воздух холодом ударяет в лицо и тут же заставляет поёжиться. Вокруг такая темнота, хоть глаз выколи. И тихо, будто сейчас совсем глубокая ночь. Только тихое шарканье по асфальту едва слышится.  
Цукишима кричит в спину:  
— Сбегаешь? А тебе есть куда?  
Знакомое чувство пузырится и лопается в груди. Это беспомощная злость и обида.   
Чувство, будто Куроо одурачил его во второй раз.  
Куроо тормозит и оборачивается через плечо, явно не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Замирает посреди темноты, будто пытается с ней слиться.  
На секунду Цукишиме кажется, что сейчас он отшутится.  
Скажет что-то вроде: «Ну ты и дурачок, Цукки, не воспринимай всё слишком серьёзно».  
Куроо лишь вздыхает и всматривается в небо.  
— Нет, — отвечает после долгой паузы. А потом подходит чуть ближе. — Ты чего без куртки выбежал?  
Цукишима давится возмущением и складывает руки на груди.  
— Неважно, просто… Ты, блин, бесишь.  
Тихий смешок Куроо выбивает из тела всю стойкость духа и смелость. Цукишима переводит взгляд с него на горящий светодиодами автомат с напитками.  
— Прости, — Куроо подходит ещё на шаг. — Я не думал, что… Я походу немного перегнул, да?   
— О чём ты говоришь?  
— Я хотел слишком много. Не знал, как к тебе подобраться. Вёл себя нагло, потому что не понимаю, как с тобой по-другому.  
Чужая куртка ложится тяжестью Цукишиме на плечи. Запах Куроо — смесь лимона и мяты — тут же ударяет в нос.  
— Ты мне правда нравишься, но я не думаю, что это всё… к чему-нибудь приведёт.  
Стоит Куроо сказать всё это и лезвие слов — тупое, ржавое, будто со дна моря достали — втыкается Цукишиме прямо меж ребёр. Между пятым и шестым. Застревает. Ни вдоха сделать, ни выдоха.  
— Какую-то хрень несёшь… — говорит Цукишима полушепотом прежде, чем сделать шаг и столкнуться губами в небрежном, быстром поцелуе, а потом отстраниться.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, молча шалея. Куроо столбенеет, но всего на мгновение, а потом обхватывает ладонями лицо Цукишимы и целует уже сам.  
Медленно. Глубоко.  
Сознание тут же несёт, а сердце мечется по грудной клетке. Внутри — настоящее пекло, но кожа все равно покрывается мурашками от ледяного воздуха. Куртка падает с плечей на асфальт — они оба будто и не замечают.  
Куроо отстраняется и смотрит.  
Смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, будто пытается убедиться, что это всё реальность.  
Смотрит так пристально, что не по себе становится.  
Душа связывается в тысячу морских узлов от этого взгляда.  
Но что самое странное — хочется ещё. Губ, рук, хоть чего-нибудь.  
Цукишима чувствует, как горят его щёки и отводит взгляд, прикрывая рот рукавом толстовки.  
Куроо тихо смеётся. Говорит что-то. Кажется это «какой ты милый» или нечто в этом роде. Трудно разобрать, потому что разум плывёт, когда Куроо забирается руками под толстовку и аккуратно прижимает к стене какого-то здания.  
От дыхания в кожу становится горячо и в животе появляется странное, тяжёлое возбуждение. Куроо кусает кожу, руками гладит спину и это всё заставляет Цукишиму беспомощно откинуть голову назад и зажмуриться. С губ срывается короткий стон, смешанный с удивлённым вздохом, когда Куроо быстро проводит руками по бёдрам, снова целуя в губы.  
Потом отстраняется и смотрит невидящим взглядом. Кажется, сам себе удивляется.  
— Я… — Цукишима опускает голову, чувствуя, как член начинает упираться в ширинку, но заметив, что у Куроо в штанах ситуация гораздо сложнее, закусывает губу.  
Куроо упирается лбом в плечо Цукишимы и глубоко, медленно дышит.  
— Извини, дай мне минуту…  
И стоит, вцепившись в чужие плечи, как в единственное спасение. Цукишима зарывается пальцами в спутанные волосы, слегка сжимает их на затылке, а потом проводит пальцами вдоль шеи.  
— Все ещё думаешь, что это всё ни к чему не приведёт?  
Куроо молчит. Молчит долго, настойчиво. Даёт время забрать Цукишиме свои слова назад. Заглянув в глаза, сквозь тишину говорит:  
— Забей мой номер к себе в телефон. Подпиши по имени.


End file.
